Cien muerdagos y una noche
by Akumatizada01
Summary: Él volvio a agacharce para besar su mejilla


_**Cien muérdagos y una noche.**_

Es noche buena, hay una celebración privada en el hotel del alcalde, sus padres están trabajando hay, y por hacerlo en noche buena, les pagaban más y también les permitían una mesa para la cena.

Marinette se alejó por un momento del centro, yendo hacia los interminables pasillos, los cuales estaban llenos de adornos y decorados hermosos.

Sonrió enamorada al ver que de cada puerta y en algunos techos colgaban muérdagos de fruta roja.

La joven se estuvo paseando por estos desolados lugares, ya que todos estaban ocupados en el centro y en las mesas.

Ella suspiro entrando a una especie de pasillo con grandes ventanales abiertos, desearía estar en su hogar, no en un lugar en donde no podía ni pasar tiempo con sus padres porque ellos estaban ocupados sirviendo a esos tontos ricachones.

-maldición -exclamó de manera audible, pateando a una elegante silla que estaba de decoración en el pasillo, Tikki dormía como tronco en su bolcito.

-malditos ricachones que no tienen nada mejor que hacer-se volvió a quejar dándole otra patada a la silla moviéndola hacia el centro del pasillo.

-vaya...¿qué clase de princesa anda por ahí pateado a inocentes sillas y maldiciendo ricachones?-una juguetona voz la hizo erguirse y dar un brinco sorprendida.

En uno de los ventanales, estaba el, sentado relajadamente, con el viento invernal meciendo sus rubios cabellos, su vos juguetona fue al instante reconocida por la jovencita.

-chat noir…yo. Es que-suspiro la joven, aburrida y apenada por haber sido descubierta en un ataque de ira.

-¿Qué pasa princesa?-solo pregunto el gatito, entrando de un brinco al pasillo, viendo que su princesa estaba deprimida, y al parecer enojada.

-¿Por qué estas molesta?-le insistió dulcemente, acercándose a ella y tomando sus hombros.

-puff…nada…solo que me quiero ir a casa, no me gusta estar aquí, y ni siquiera pude pasar un rato con mis padres-bajo la cabeza triste- porque ellos están ocupados sirviéndoles sus postres a esos malditos famosos y ricos- frunció el ceño molesta, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿y tú que haces aquí?-pregunto de pronto, dándose cuenta de que chat noir andaba transformado y solo, en nochebuena.

-baya, con que quieres ir a casa con tus padres… ¿no?...a mí me gustaría ir también a casa-solo respondió el gatito triste.

-mi papá esta en esta fiesta, y me disculpo princesa, sé que es uno de los responsables de que no se puedan ir a su hogar-finalmente respondió, dejando a la vista su posible identidad.

-¡¿Qué?! Tu papá-se exalto la joven al enterarse de tales cosas.

-perdón, no quería insultar a tu padre diciéndoles maldito ricachón-se apresuró a disculparse enseguida, sorprendida aun de que chat noir perteneciera a esa sociedad.

-no hay problema-se rio el gato, divertido por las caritas que hacia la chica.

-¿y si caminamos?-le pregunto, ofreciendo su mano a la joven, ella solo asintió con una sonrisa y tomo la mano enguantada.

Un poco de compañía no hacia mal.

Caminaron en un cómodo silencio por unos metros, hasta que el gato vio algo muy tentador en el techo.

Paro su andar.

-¿oye mari, tu sigues las tradiciones?-pregunto de la nada con una radiante sonrisa.

-pues si-fue la simple respuesta desinteresada de la joven.

-genial…yo también, es importante seguir las tradiciones- sonrió malicioso mientras jalaba un poco brusco a la joven, pegándola a su cuerpo, haciendo que esta pegara un grito de sorpresa.

-¿¡chat!?- prácticamente grito, se coloreo cuando sintió unos fríos labios que la besaron en la mejilla, el abrazo caluroso se aflojo enseguida.

-¿por qué hiciste eso?- fue lo primero que pregunto al estar de pie frente al gato, este sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-solo seguir la tradición, prrrrincesa- respondió señalando hacia el techo.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco al ver que estaban parados bajo uno de los ramitos de muérdago que colgaban por doquier.

La chica suspiro con las mejillas coloradas, el gato rio sonoramente mientras la volvía a tomar de la mano para seguir con su caminata.

Pocos metros después, volvieron a parar.

Un tierno besito de nuevo en la mejilla de la joven que intento ignóralo, para diversión del gato.

Otra vez en la jalo para que siguiera caminando, pocos metros después, otra vez lo mismo, un pequeño beso en la mejilla, y un gruñido de parte de la joven que ya intentaba resistirse.

De nuevo caminaron.

Otra vez pararon, un nuevo beso en la mejilla sonrojada de la chica, el gato ríe, otra vez caminan unos metros.

Él se inclina dispuesto a repetir.

-¡ya basta chat noir! ¡¿acaso vas a estar hace toda la noche?!-se exalto la joven ya cansada de besos.

-¿Qué no vez que hay más de cien muérdagos? ¡ya basta!-se quejó roja como un tomatito, el gato moría de ternura.

-pero prrrrincesa…no te enojes, yo solo sigo la tradición-se excusó alegre, ella lo fulmino con la mirada.

-ok…ok…te prometo que esta es la última vez-le dijo, acercándose a ella que estaba acorralada.

-la última vez-afirmo ella poniendo su mejilla colorada para recibir un último besito.

El gato se agacho, y sin previo aviso, tomo las mejillas de ella, poniendo frente al sus labios, rosados, suaves.

La atrajo hacia él, y estampo sus labios contra los de ella, que sorprendida abrió los ojos de par en par.

-solo este-suspiro el sin separarse, las campañas sonaron y los fuegos artificiales estallaron, era navidad


End file.
